A person looking for a location of a building commonly uses a web mapping service to find the location of the building. Web mapping services commonly provide street maps, views of streets, and route planning for traveling. Such web mapping services may provide accurate positional data for streets and plots of land, but often lack data accuracy for buildings and business locations and their storefronts in those buildings.
For example, with reference to prior art FIG. 1A, which provides an example illustration 10 of a street map with businesses from a web mapping service, various businesses are inaccurately illustrated as being towards the center of their respective buildings or at an edge of a street. Specifically, a first business is shown as located 12 in a center of a building 14 representing by a polygon, while the actual location 16 (in phantom, as it is not actually identified on the prior art map) of the business is elsewhere. As a result, and as illustrated in the example illustration 20 of prior art FIG. 1B, directions 24 from a location of a user 22 to the location 12 of the business in the building 14 are incorrect when compared to the actual location 16 (in phantom, as it is not actually identified on the prior art map) of the business in the building 104. Furthermore, and as illustrated in the example illustration 30 of prior art FIG. 1C, it cannot be determined at which business a user 32 that is identified with certain coordinates as being within the building 14 is located, even though the user is in the actual location 16 (in phantom, as it is not actually identified on the prior art map) of the business.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.